A King's Heart
by SakuraUchiha09
Summary: King Uchiha Sasuke was the kind of men that didn't like serious relationships, and the ones he had were with prostitutes or high nobility ladies. How would he know, after leaving his castle one night, he would find more than that? SasuSaku/SasuIno. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**So, first of all, I don't know if there is some story like this out there and I'm not going to search for it because I'm very lazy, so if there is some plot like this one, well SORRY.**

**Second, I thought that a story in the medieval age would be fun because I don't see many stories like those out there, so me and my sister decided to make one. **

**So it's SasuSaku, but there will be some SasuIno moments so If you dislike the pairing or you don't like Ino, prepare yourself, because she's going to be a total bitch in this story xD. **

**And M, yes, they're going to be some lemons.**

**So that's all and oh, I don't own Naruto, of course.**

**Hope you like it and Thank you.**

**--**

..::A _King's _Heart::..

**--**

_21:30 AM, 1285._

_Konoha's Kingdom. _

It was a dark night in the capital-village of Konoha. The lightnings illuminated the dark night without moon, above the silent houses where people were sleeping or preparing dinner.

The village occupied around 3 square km, and it was surrounded by an extensive forest. The village was constructed in purpose, so it would avoid the enemy to make a direct attack. Right in the middle of the village was the royal castle. The castle was made with an unbreakable stone, which was strongly necessary since Konoha is the most powerful and also main country, they needed protection.

The Uchihas were the family reigning there, for more than three generations and Uchiha Sasuke was the current king. Sasuke reigned for more than ten years now, since his father, king Fugaku and his mother, Mikoto, died due the plague of that time, Sasuke only having fourteen years-old. Since then, he reigned with coldness and harshness.

The village people rarely see their king that almost never leaved his castle. Most people thought that his cold and distant behavior was keeping the young and virgin ladies from the high nobility away, leaving no chances of having a descendent for the throne.

Not that his bed was cold, not at all. Every week, several women passed by his bed, all of them from prostitutes to married women from the high nobility. The counselors were desperate, all of them knew it was about time to him to get a wife and an heir, but Sasuke's temperament always exploded when they talked about that issue.

Something that was happening that right moment.

"I implore you majesty, you must reconsider King Kyuubi's sister!" Begged the chief-counselor to his king.

"I already said no," Sasuke looked around bored. "I would never ask my best friends sister in marriage and besides, she has this strange attraction for women."

"But you majesty already had refused the King Suna's daughter..."

"She's overweighed."

"The daughter of the Mist..."

"She's twenty years older than me."

"The Queen's sister from the Sound..."

"They're our enemies, for God's sake!"

Kakashi, the chief-counselor since Sasuke's father died, sighed depressed with the stubbornness of his young king. Since his twenty years that he tried to convince him to get married but, as he could see, the king didn't want a serious relationship. Maybe because he witnessed his parents forced wedding, that started with coldness and ended with violence and his young brother premature dead, Itachi, beaten from his own father. Weeks later, both parents died, leaving the young Uchiha alone.

Yes, that explained the king's temperament and coldness to the world. And then there was that Ino...

Yamanaka Ino was the daughter from the North Duke, a noble from the high society but with no brains. Now, his daughter was an opportunist that didn't let pass the chance of warming up the king's bed and that way, climb up on the social pyramid. It was already three months that she was having an affair with Sasuke, which was a true record, and she was attached to him like a leech.

"Besides," Continued the king "if I have to choose a wife, I'll be the one choosing. Not you." Finished the young king, walking to the castles entrance.

"If it's not that Ino bitch..." Muttered Kakashi, following the Uchiha.

Sasuke turned around, arching an eyebrow.

"What did you said?"

"Ah, n-nothing my lord!"

The guards opened the gates to him, finally giving Sasuke the freedom he needed to run from that problem. How long he didn't get out from that enormous castle, breathing fresh air and not some dust that not even the maids could clean?

The view was gorgeous. Even at night, Sasuke could see some nocturnal animals doing their life and how green the grass was, moving with the blowing of the wind. Sasuke took a deep breath that he needed a long time ago.

"My king," Called one of the guards "Lady Yamanaka wants to see you."

Sasuke sighed, turning around to the castle, smirking.

"Yes, why not?"

**--**

**OoO**

**--**

"Ah, S-Sasuke-kun! I-!"

Ino stabbed her nails on his back, making him growl. As he penetrated her, she keep screaming his name, sweaty and tired. Finally, with one last thrust, they both reached climax, filling the room with their names.

Sasuke fall to the side, cleaning the sweat from his forehead with the palm of his hand. Ino laid by his side, making circular movements with her finger on his chest. He gripped her wrist and pushed her to the side, and the blonde looked at him confused.

"What's wrong, my king?" She asked, pulling the sheets to her chest. "Is something wrong?"

Sasuke got up, putting his pants on.

"Nothing."

Smirking, Ino sneaked behind him, caressing his muscled back. She hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. "Then, if nothings wrong, why don't you come back to bed?"

The king pushed her again, putting a shirt of cotton. He walked to the door, grabbing a black cape and putting in on too. The Uchiha glanced the Yamanaka.

"I'm going out."

"Where you going, when the moon is not in the dark sky, my lord?"

Sasuke raised on of his hands to her face, making her get close to him. He then takes his lips to her ear, softly breathing, making her shivers.

"I'm going to take a little walk by the village." _And get away from you,_ he thought, opening the door. When Ino was about to lay again on his bed, he turned around once more.

"Oh, by the way."

She was now facing him.

"When I come back, I don't want to see you here anymore." The Uchiha closed the door very slowly, never breaking eye contact with her. "Never again."

Ino stood there, not believing what she just heard.

Her eyes widened.

And he was gone.

**--**

**Sakura in the next chapter, so don't panic! XD**

**Yeah, my first little lemon over there. (WTF?)I'm kinda...proud? LOL naaa.**

**So hope you liked it and REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews! Here's another chapter! :D**

**Hope you like it and Thank you.**

**--**

..::A _King's _Heart::..

**--**

The Haruno bar was full that night.

Soldiers and traders joined together to talk about their day. Jiraiya, the barkeeper, was busy serving the clients while his wife, Tsunade, prepared the meals in the kitchen. Jiraiya returned balcony, handing dishes and requests to his wife.

"Where is that young lady? Why is not she here yet?!" Asked Jiraiya, crossing his arms. "The house is full and she is not here yet!"

Tsunade sighed, handing new dishes with food to the white haired man.

"That girl is going to hear some good ones when she comes back..." The blonde complained, hitting her feet on the ground. When Tsunade was going to return to her kitchen, she heard a bang of a door.

All clients turned around to the entrance. And Tsunade exploded.

"Haruno Sakura, where have you been?!" Yelled Tsunade, grabbing her arm and pulling her next to the balcony. "How many times have I told you not to go to that place in such late hours?!"

Sakura pulled her arm from her mother's grip, pouting.

"Yes, I got it! Now, if you don't mind..." Sakura grabbed an apron next to her, going to the kitchen. "Who do I have to serve?"

**--**

**OoO**

**--**

Sasuke walked silently by the village streets, where most people were already sleeping. He wanted to forget the marriage issue and that Ino and get some fresh air and not always being in that castle, in that bed with that woman...

Just the thought of that Yamanaka got him angry. How did he get trapped by her for such long time? His counselor Kakashi tried to warn him but even so...

Sasuke got interrupted from his thoughts when he heard screams and laughs, a few meters ahead. Curious, he walked a little and found a bar. Haruno Bar, said a board suspended in the air. More screams and laughs were heard and Sasuke, looking to the sides, entered the bar very slowly.

The place was monstrous. While the soldiers screamed and launched their mugs in the air, the traders negotiated some products or cursed how the prices were high. The Uchiha sighed, not used to this kind of atmosphere, and walked to a table that was located on the corner of the bar, trying to get away from that unusual people.

Sasuke turned around to the balcony and saw a young lady. The king tried to look better, pushing himself to the front. He had to admit, she was gorgeous: Small body, long pink hair, breasts that filled her bodice and legs that never ended. And those eyes, the most green and beautiful he ever seen in his life. Sasuke then noticed that the lady was getting closer, smile on her lips and a tray on her small hands.

"Good night, do you want something?" The girl asked, supporting herself on the table.

Sasuke smirked. He was sick of that castle, sick of that counselor, sick of that wedding issue and mainly, sick of that Ino.

He wanted to forget about all of that just for some moments.

He wanted to loose himself. And he knew how.

"Yes, yes I do."

And he found the right person to loose himself with.

**--**

**Small chapter, I know. Sorry. I've been kinda busy and I just came up with this. Again, sorry. Next chapter, I'll try to make it longer.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews and please, feel free to write more! ;D**


End file.
